Minister for Magic
The Minister for Magic is the leader of the wizarding community in the United Kingdom and Ireland and the highest ranking member of the Ministry of Magic, which they control. The position somewhat corresponds to the Prime Minister of British Muggles. The Minister is advised on wizarding matters by their staff members and by the other Heads of Departments. They also chair the Wizengamot to pass Wizarding Laws, or to hear important trials, though the verdict is decided by majority vote, including that of the Minister themselves. Many other wizarding countries also have Ministers and have the similar governmental systems such as the Bulgarian minister. Despite being the head of the wizarding community of Britain and Ireland, it is common for the Minister to uphold a facade of peace and safety to maintain control and the satisfaction of the public, even if it means blatantly lying to the citizens, putting them at risk, and forcing the media to corroborate the Ministries claims. The Minister for Magic was formally appointed in 1707 when Ulick Gamp was voted in as the first Minister for Magic. The minister is democratically elected through a public vote and there is no fixed limit to a Minister's term in office. However, regular elections must be held at a maximum interval of seven years. History Albus Dumbledore was offered, but refused, the position on at least three occasions. This was due to Dumbledore's past, leading himself to believe that he was not to be trusted with power. After Millicent Bagnold was preparing to retire, Barty Crouch Snr was the next prime candidate, due to his cruel but effective methods of combating the Dark Arts during the First Wizarding War, until he sentenced his son to Azkaban for being a Death Eater. It was after his son's presumed death that the public began to take pity on the boy and thought Crouch was too neglectful as a father, which led to a drop in his popularity, causing him to lose out to Douglas. Garrett Douglas became Minister in 1990. He was succeeded by Finn Hudson in 2005. List of British Ministers of Magic 18th century 19th century 20th century 21st century Timeline ImageSize = width:660 height:auto barincrement:13 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:30 right:150 left:25 AlignBars = early DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1707 till:2005 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:18 start:1707 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.97,0.97,0.97) id:PA value:purple id:EM value:blue Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Popes PlotData= width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:Popes from:1707 till:1718 color:PA text:"Ulick Gamp (1707-1718)" from:1718 till:1726 color:PA text:"Damocles Rowle (1718-1726)" from:1726 till:1733 color:PA text:"Perseus Parkinson (1726-1733)" from:1733 till:1747 color:PA text:"Eldritch Diggory (1733-1747)" from:1747 till:1752 color:PA text:"Albert Boot (1747-1752)" from:1752 till:1752 color:PA text:"Basil Flack (1752)" from:1752 till:1770 color:PA text:"Hesphaestus Gore (1752-1770)" from:1770 till:1781 color:PA text:"Maximilian Crowdy (1770-1781)" from:1781 till:1789 color:PA text:"Porteus Knatchbull (1781-1789)" from:1789 till:1798 color:PA text:"Unctuous Osbert (1789-1798)" from:1798 till:1811 color:PA text:"Artemisia Lufkin (1798-1811)" from:1811 till:1819 color:PA text:"Grogan Stump (1811-1819)" from:1819 till:1827 color:PA text:"Josephina Flint (1819-1827)" from:1827 till:1835 color:PA text:"Ottaline Gambol (1827-1835)" from:1835 till:1841 color:PA text:"Radolphus Lestrange (1835-1841)" from:1841 till:1849 color:PA text:"Hortensia Milliphutt (1841-1849)" from:1849 till:1855 color:PA text:"Evangeline Orpington (1849-1855)" from:1855 till:1858 color:PA text:"Priscilla Dupont (1855-1858)" from:1858 till:1865 color:PA text:"Dugald McPhail (1858-1865)" from:1865 till:1903 color:PA text:"Faris Spavin (1865-1903)" from:1903 till:1912 color:PA text:"Venusia Crickerly (1903-1912)" from:1912 till:1923 color:PA text:"Archer Evermonde (1912-1923)" from:1923 till:1925 color:PA text:"Lorcan McLaird (1923-1925)" from:1925 till:1939 color:PA text:"Hector Fawley (1925-1939)" from:1939 till:1948 color:PA text:"Leonard Spencer-Moon (1939-1948)" from:1948 till:1959 color:PA text:"Wilhelmina Tuft (1948-1959)" from:1959 till:1962 color:PA text:"Ignatius Tuft (1959-1962)" from:1962 till:1968 color:PA text:"Nobby Leach (1962-1968)" from:1968 till:1975 color:PA text:"Eugenia Jenkins (1968-1975)" from:1975 till:1980 color:PA text:"Harold Minchum (1975-1980)" from:1980 till:1990 color:PA text:"Millicent Bagnold (1980-1990)" from:1990 till:2000 color:PA text:"Garrett Douglas (1990-2005)" from:2000 till:2005 color:PA text:"Finn Hudson (2005-?)" Relationship to the Muggle Prime Minister One of the Minister for Magic's duties is to correspond with the British Prime Minister of Muggles regarding any ongoing events in the wizarding world that will or may affect the United Kingdom as a whole. This includes introducing themselves to the Muggle Prime Minister, should there be a change in office on either side. A small portrait in the corner of the Prime Minister's office serves as an envoy between the two Ministers. It announces the arrival of the Minister for Magic, seeking the Prime Minister's reply (usually acquiescence to the unavoidable). It is believed that a Permanent Sticking Charm must have been placed on the portrait, for neither the Prime Minister nor his experts were able to remove it from its location. Known correspondences Sometime between 1990 and 1993, Douglas introduced himself to the newly elected Muggle Prime Minister and informed him of the existence of the magical population living among Muggles in secret. Garrett assured the Muggle Prime Minister that they would likely not see each other again unless there was an emergency. Category:Jobs Category:Ministers for Magic Category:Ministry of Magic employees